Voice Of Truth
by alaskangirl10
Summary: Warning: this has some language not suttable for children.Gwen of Monnshallow's father is going to Camelot on the orders of the King. Though things go horrably wrong


Title Unknown

By: Waverli Rainey

The difference between a brave man and a cowardly man is not how many foes he's slaughtered, but the fact he had the courage to step out into the unknown for a good cause even if it will get him in trouble, or killed, or disliked.

The one question this man asks as he dies in the field is this: Where can a dead man go if he spent his whole life trying to do as the Romans do? A question with an answer only a dead man knows. So heed this warning when in Rome don't do as the Romans do.

Introduction:

I ask you how many here remember what really happened all those years ago when the greatest King of Britain's time was alive? I speak not of the tales that have been woven, fact as it's carpet. At times I believe it has been ripped out from beneath the feet of the tale-bearers. Very few remember what occurred. The elderly, though full of wisdom, have been robed of their memory or have passed beyond the reach of fact telling. And the children, too young to fully remember. What of the middle generation? If they have not died, they've seemed to have blocked it out beyond the reaches of us. It pains me to see this happen. I remember, I was there. I was around when Arthur ruled, and I saw him fall.

Those times made me question every aspect of my, at the time, short life. My time nears it's end and I'm here to tell the tale…no the truth! The truth, you will find, is much less magical than the tales of maidens being rescued and whatnot. This was a time when there were both heroes in shining armor and heroines whirling a sword or for me rather, a pen.

In old age I have learned much. Such as, don't let what people think dictate your actions. Forget them! Wouldn't you rather be hated for who you are rather than be loved for someone you're not? And also don't do what everyone else is doing, because if you spend all your time doing what others are doing when you die what have you? Nothing, you are just the same as everyone else and who your really are is hidden. Buried and laid to rest.

So hear the truth and continue on with the telling of it. This be a forewarning to ye, if you are closed minded please don't continue on. For an open mid is a great virtue rarely found in the hearts of men (and women). There be times when an understanding heart you must have or you shall never be able to understand the people's decisions that make up the fate that we all now exist in.

Gytha Elisabeth, daughter of William of Moonshallow Author 

Chapter 1: The Five Smooth Stones of David

Gwyneth's mother had her sister, Ariadne, then a year later Anya. After that Gwyneth. When her father left she was to young to understand why. The way it broke her mother's heart she never forgot.

It had been tree years before her mother met someone new, a man whom Gwyn had a good feeling about. He taught her many things, like how to find the perfect place to cross the creek, and how to love someone with all of her heart as the Bible told her to.

Gwyn would also never forget when he got down on one knee and asked her mother to marry him. A month later she had a new father and three month after that found she was soon to be a big sister.

Seven months later her mother gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Ginny. Two years after that it was, Gana. A year after that, Serenity. The next year twins, Gypsy and Gytha. Three years later the next set of twins, Arthur and Ron.

Years had passed and Gwyn was hardly a child, not more, yet less an adult woman. At age fifteen her figure was almost complete and it drew near the time when suitors would come and as for her father's blessing. So now was not the time for him to go off on a errand for King Arthur.

Gwyn stood with her family and her sisters', Ariadne and Anya, husbands. Twelve year old Ginny was quarreling with her younger ten year old sister, Gana. Serenity stood playing with her a curl of her hair. Gypsy and Gytha were debating about which was a more fitting life a life of freedom and rebellion or a the life of a safe haven with a strong loving man. Ron and Arthur, too young to truly understand what was going on, were playing King Arthur and the knights.

Gwyn on the other hand, was waiting politely for her father to come out to say his goodbye to his children. At the moment he was saying a privet goodbye to her mother. Gwyn was having the uneasy feeling that something horrible was going to happen. What if he didn't come home? What if he was captured or something? Why was Arthur using her father? Gwyn always seemed to know when something was going to go wrong. It was also perfectly logical that her own anxiety was causing this feeling. Her father left his room with mother right behind him. He gave his children a smile. "So how's my favorite children?" he asked kneeling down to hug his sons and daughters. The bulk of the children ran up and were in his arms all at once. Ariadne, Anya, and Gwyn stayed back to have a privet hug from their father. This privilege had recently been given to Gwyn, since she had turned fifteen. Not long ago she'd been in that bulk sharing the hug with her sisters and brothers. Now she was almost a woman and had to start acting like it. Whether deep within her heart she wanted to or not. Like the Bible had said, _"When I was a child I talked like a child, a acted as a child, and reasoned like a child. When I became a man I put such childish ways behind me." _Every bit of dignity was telling her, she was a woman now and had to start acting like it, but yet the part of her heart that wanted to be nothing more than a child again said different. _What part do I listen to? _That's what she wondered as her father rose and took a step towards Ariadne. "Do I have the privilege to embrace your lovely wife?" her father asked, Evens, Ariadne's husband. Evens smiled bowing.

"Though you have given me her hand and your blessing she still remains yours," he answered soberly. Gwyn found Evens immensely boarding and how her sister could spend everyday with him, she hadn't a suspicion. Her father embraced Ariadne. Gwyn smiled as he took his arms from around her and held her back by her shoulders studying her. "You may not be mine, but I will always be yours," he said gently. She smiled broadly, yet ladylike, while looking as much like an angel as it was possible for a human being. "No, I am just as much yours as I am Evens or our Lord, Father, and Creator," she told him her voice sounding like ringing bells. Father nodded and bent his head in a sign of respect. "May God be with you daughter," father said putting his hand to his heart. He then looked to Anya. "My Anya, take slow to haste." Anya smiled.

"I shall take that to mind and heart," Anya answered bowing her head bowed mockingly. "Hug me you fool!" she shouted throwing her arms around her father's shoulders. Father smiled embracing back. He pulled away and studied her kissing her on each cheek then turned to the young children. The look in his eyes made it obvious that he was saving Gwyn for last. What for she knew not.

"Ginny, Gana," he said kneeling in front of them. "Quarrel not for an angle cries every time a sister strikes against another." Ginny and Gana smiled and nodded. "Now look at each other and forgive the person who struck you and don't strike them back." He stood and looked at the twins Gypsy and Gytha. His smile was wide as he sat down on the ground as the twins sat on his lap. "Life is hard to understand where you stand, it is to be lived and determined by venturing beyond what the eye can see. For is that not the definition of faith? To go beyond the reaches of the haven of home to fight for something just, and to live as if there is not another day left? Though, fear is not a virtue, often is fear mistaken for common sense. Gypsy, though your name means wanderer know that no matter how far you wander you'll always have a house with the lord and with me. Not all who wander are lost.

"Gytha, bravery is not the absence of fear, but more that there is something more important than fear. Do not think that just because you are not out slaying dragons you are a coward! Remember Jesus was not armed with a sword, or spear, or bow, he was armed with the truth. And that is much stronger than anything manmade." Gypsy and Gytha looked at each other and smiled.

"Thankyou father," they both said in unison and stopped their debate. Father stood once more and spotted Serenity. "Serenity, not all people whom you love, love you. Don't take this wrong, but do treat everyone as if they were your brother or sister, for in a sense we are. Are we not all God's children? When someone strikes you show them the other cheek to strike and don't strike back. For in a strange way your enemy somehow gets a new respect for you. Don't by any means let anyone get away for hurting you. Get help, for some things can not go unpunished by the lord nor the law," he said patting her back. He motioned for Arthur and Ron to come over. "You two are the men of the house now. Remember you sometimes need to fight to be a man, but not always," he told them kissing them on their foreheads. The two boys rubbed at their foreheads. "We didn't understand a word you said," Arthur and Ron said in a cute way. Father just smiled and ruffled their hair. "Just keep it in mind," he said. He then stood and looked into Gwyn's deep emerald eyes. "And for my newest young woman, I bear a gift for you," he said reaching into his pocket. He took out a small pouch that had a draw string at the top. It's red velvet was soft. Gwyn took the pouch in her small smooth hands. She looked back into his gray eyes and he smiled. "Open it, why are you waiting?" he asked Gwyn. She smiled stretching out the drawstrings. Inside of the pouch were five smooth stones. Gwyn could not hide the puzzled look form her gaze as she spilled the stones into her palm. She looked up at him with a quizzing look. He grinned arching an eyebrow. "Surprised?" he asked, "These may look like ordinary river stones to you, but this is not so. Appearances can be deceptive. Can anyone think of a Bible hero who had five smooth river stones?" he asked all the children. Ariadne and Anya looked at each other. They both knew, but would let the younger children answer the question. They all raised their hands. Father smiled. "Serenity, what is the answer?" he asked. Serenity got this look of a bighead in her eyes. "Why that would be King David. He went to the river to gather five smooth stones to kill the giant Goliath as God had told him to," she answered.

"That's not right!" Gypsy said. "He wasn't a king at that point!"

"Well, he later became a king!"

"But he wasn't a king at that moment!"

"Your point, Dwarf?"

"So what they called him king? Did they call King Arthur 'king' when he was born?" Father broke in. He put a hand of each of their shoulders and silence filled the room. "You are both right. It was David. My point is these stones represent the strength to keep on going and having faith in God. Take them," he said closing her fingers around the stones. "Let them warm your heart and hands as they have for me all my life." He gave her a smile. To Gwyn it felt like she held a piece of her father's heart. She shook her head. "Keep them, father, you need them on you long journey. I also bear a gift for you," she said and kissed him lightly on his forehead, "You now carry a piece of me wherever fate, King Arthur, the lord takes you. You are mine and I'm yours," Gwyn said kindly dropping the stones into his palm and closed his fingers. He kissed her on her forehead. "I shall return, you have my word. When I do these stones will be yours," he said putting the pouch back into his pocket. "Now it is your turn for your advice. I give you a piece of my wisdom, engrave it in your heart for here it is," he said closing his eyes as if looking for it. "When you cry, be sure to dry your eyes, 'cause better days are sure to come. And when you smile, be sure to smile wide and don't let them know that they have won. And when you walk, walk with pride, don't show the hurt inside, because the pain sill soon be gone. When you pray, pray for strength. You have it all inside you, but it just hasn't been discovered yet," he said then smiled. He walked out of the room and out to the barn. Mother, Gwyn's brothers and sisters, and Gwyn ran to the front of the house to wave their goodbye as their father rode of into the horizon.

It had been several days since her father's departure. Yet she couldn't help but worry. _He promised you he'd come back!_ She told herself. Even if she knew he had no control over that. How could he? If it was the will of God for him to die it would be so. Though why it would be his will was a question that kept her up at night. Why would God kill a man with a family and everything to live for and let live a traitor? These were few of the questions that kept her from sleep. Deep dark circles had formed under her eyes. Her lids slipped together too often and her body was too warn out to comprehend what anyone told her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened fully and she spun around to see Ariadne. She gave her a grin then a yawn. "You need rest," Ariadne told her younger sister. Gwyn shook her head. "I'm fine," she answered. Ariadne shook her head and patted her belly. "I pray my child is not as stubborn as you," she said with a sly smile. This got Gwyn's attention.

"Ariadne, you're pregnant?" she asked showing happiness. Ariadne nodded. She grinned patting her slightly rounded belly. Gwyn must have been too sleepy to notice. "What you gonna name it if it's a girl?"

"Not sure, haven't thought about it."

"What if it's a boy?"

"That's easy, Will." Gwyn smiled. Her long wavy brown hair fell in her face as she yawned. "That's sweet, you're naming him after dad! Why not name it, if it's a girl, Awen, after ma?" Gwyn asked. Her sister shrugged. Then she left the kitchen, where Gwyn, was at. Gwyn continued to wash her dirty dishes she had created with making her bread. She was going to be an aunt. This struck her. The world, 'aunt', was so commonly used for an elder person. She then realized that she'd better marry soon, before she was known as an unmarried, hag. She bit her lip. That was still a few years away. But still, no one had even looked at her. Was she ugly? She looked at her reflection in the pan. She had wavy brown hair and pretty emerald eyes. Her breasts were not small, not immensely large, ether. She was a skinny thing, but not too skinny. She couldn't see anything wrong. Was her personality bad? Was she boring? These things mulled around in her mind as well as her father, being an aunt and the act of cleaning while doing all this. Gwyn put down her pan and struggled to move her feet to the chair in the sitting room, and collapsed on it falling into blissful sleep.

William, son of Wilson was traveling to Camelot. His steed, Mae, strolled at a steady pace. His stead was an amber color with ebony colored eyes that shown like shiny new buttons. He thought of his daughters and two sons. He also thought of his wife. He also thought of the road ahead. What would the King want from him? He was but a simple salesman, no there was his past…. It had been so long since he'd thought about that. Long ago, when he was younger he was once a spy for Britain. He had been with the Saxons for over a year. They never did find out. The Saxons thought he had been slain, but this was not so. He had fake his death. What Arthur didn't know was that Will had once been a spy for the Saxons as well. But that didn't matter now did it? He was no longer a Saxon agent, he was a faithful subject of his king. He'd confessed to God, and had been forgiven. He was not a traitor was he? It did not matter what he was in the past, but what he is now. His father had come from Rome, yet he was known as an honorable man. But was he truly honorable in the eyes of the lord? _Oh, God, please forgive me! If it be your bidding I shall throw thirty shillings at my own feet and take the path that Judas took! I am a traitor, let me repent oh merciful father!_ That was his prayer. Now he only hoped his prayer was enough.

Then a rustling of a bush interrupted his mind. He reached for his sword. The blade glissaded in the starlight. "Who goes there?" he demanded. There was no answer. "I say who goes there!" he called once more. A man in with dirty-blond hair jumped out of the bush lunging at Will. Will was suddenly push to the ground with an impact on his head that was almost unbearable. The man was on top of him. The man pulled out a dagger and held it over Will's head. He put his hands on the man's trying to stop him. Will's strength was failing him. Then he saw his sword just a little to his left. He took of one hand to reach for his sword. He swung his weapon blindly hoping to get the man off of him. The man's limp body fell over him like a rag doll. He rolled the man over and knelt next to him feeling for a pulse. Or even a breath. Then he heard a sound, almost like laughter. No, it couldn't be, it sounded to dark, too inhuman. Will looked down at him. The sound game from the mans throat, indeed it was laughter. Dark ebony blood gushed out of his wound in the man's chest. "Who are you?" Will demanded. "Who sent you what do you want?" The man laughed once more. Will's face squinted lividly. The blood gushed freely now, the man's time was at a end. "You have done what the master thought you would do, since I shall not return with your head your family will be in your place. You bear valuable information, that Arthur must not know, "said the man with a grin of pure evil on his face. Will's eyes were large. "I bear nothing! What of my family? You shall not harm them!" he shouted shaking the man. The man laughed once more. "Do you not remember all those years ago?" said the man with a grin of pure evil on his face. Will's eyes were large. "I bear nothing! What of my family? You shall not harm them!" he shouted once more shaking the man. The man laughed again. "Do you not remember all those years ago? You were not killed in battle, you betrayed us. You've betrayed your country. That is punishable by…death!" shouted the man his voice becoming horse the angel of death taking hold of him. "You also know of, 'the plan,'" said the man. Will's eyes were large with shock. The man laughed one last time at Will's dismay. Then his eyes stopped blinking and his body stopped moving. Every sense of Will's was shouting to just get up and protect his family. Yet everything else kept him on the ground. He forced his legs to move him to his stead. He turned him around and set him at a trot in the other direction. "I'm coming, oh God let them be alright!" he prayed allowed.

Some times I wonder why people expedite things. We should really take it easy. We should let time go as time is. Some times I believe that we believe we live in our own speed of time than the rest of the world. This is not so, we all move at the same pace, or so that's what I believe. The world spins the same amount of times everyday not a second longer nor shorter. But I dare say some people run before they learn to walk and soon find themselves down. Something I also have observed about the human race is that when a comrade does fall, they do naught to pull them to their feet. Yet their faith tells them to do so. Quite interesting creatures. They must have revenge or they don't feel whole. Yet their faith tells them that vengeance takes pieces of them.

So here is my inquiry, Is faith asking them to go against every instinct that their lord has created within them? If so why did he put that in their system? It seems perfectly illogical.

Arthur James,

son of William of Moonshallow

Scientist

Gwyn awoke from her haven of sleep to the smell of fresh rolls on the table. Gwyn did an odd turn so that she could see the table. The table was almost set and rolls were on in the middle next to a vase of pink, yellow, purple, and white flowers. They brightened the room and brought with them a strong aroma of the newest days of Spring with Winter's breath still barely clinging to it. "Ma, what's for dinner?" Gwyn asked rudely, sleepiness still pulling at her mind. Her mother's lips went up wards slightly. "We're having stew, we may not have any fresh meat until your father is back to butcher it," she answered. "Gwyn, for future reference, when speaking to your mother do be less impolite in questioning." Gwyn's face turned a deep red. The circles under her eyes were less noticeable. Sleep had been all she needed. "I'm sorry ma, just I was still a bit sleepy and…" she started but stopped her embarrassed babbling. It was certainly not lady-like. Her mother simply smiled and nodded taking the pot off the fireplace. "Please, be helpful and get your brothers and sisters to the table. Oh, and be a dear and run over to Ariadne and Anya's house and fetch them, they're coming for dinner tonight," her mother said. Gwyn didn't need to be told twice. She ran down to the cellar, where the children played. As she walked down the cool stone stair case it was utterly silent. _Why is that so?_ Wondered Gwyn. The pitter-patter of her feet became louder and more frequent. "Hello, are you guys alright?" she called. No one answered. She reached the ground only to find them all huddled in a corner. "What's wrong?" Gwyn asked rushing over. Ginny looked up. "The cattle are acting odd. Pa always told us that animals know when something is going to go wrong, "Ginny said. Gwyn smiled a comforting smile. "It's ok, maybe there'll be a storm or something, it's dinner time. I don't know about you but I'm hungry!" she said leading the children to the table. The bowls were filled with thick brown substance with bits and pieces of meat and vegetable. "I'll go and get Ariadne, Evens, Anya, and George," said Gwyn as she headed out the house. She ran down the street seeing that people's doors were locked and their windows covered. This was odd. The people of Moonshallow were happy folk, stayed up late and slept in. They had parties for any good excuse and were always sitting on the porch waving to the passers by. Now it seemed as though the whole town had locked up for the night. She ran down past most of the houses to her sisters' houses. They lived right next to each other. The two sisters and their husbands stood on their porch talking, seriousness stained their faces. Gwyn walked up to them. "What's wrong?" Gwyn asked as she came up to them. Anya for once in her life seemed truly concerned and serious. "Gwyn, see those flags," Anya said pointing off in the distance. There were flags, but Gwyn couldn't make them out. "Yeah so?" Gwyn said not seeing the seriousness of this. Ariadne put her hands on her shoulder. "A messenger just came by and told us those flags are Saxon flags," she said seriousness in her eyes. Gwyn almost fell backwards. "No! No this cannot be!" Gwyn shouted. "They were driven from our shores years ago!" George looked at Evens. They stepped inside, knowing that the sisters needed their space.   
"Tell, mom! Tell her to lock the doors and hide the children," Ariadne said taking her hands off Gwyn. Gwyn's muscles froze. Everything was spinning. The Saxons? What was going on? Hadn't Arthur's forces drove them away? Didn't they no longer pose a threat? Gwyn finally got here movement back, and turned around and ran for her home. The sky was dark and the stars were scattered across the sky like sugar on a cake. The street was smooth, but dusty. As her feet pounded the ground her feet kicked off dust causing a cloud around her feet on up to her knees. The she heard a pounding of a thunder storm coming. The rain came suddenly turning the dust to sticky mud. The mud splattered the hem of her dress. The crashing of lightning was as loud of a thousand war cries. It echoed around her as if it was an endless abyss of sound. She fell to the ground with fear and anxiety covering her ears. "No! Stop why is this happening? Oh Mother Mary help me!" she shouted. Her natural human instincts were telling her that she couldn't take another step, go another inch. This was too much! Fear took over her as if it was controlling her. "Help me!" she shouted. Her words were drowned out with the thunderous sound of the heavens roaring as if they were an enraged animal. Then she thought of what her father had told her right before he left. "When you cry, be sure to dry your eyes, 'cause better days are sure to come. And when you smile, be sure to smile wide and don't let them know that they have won. And when you walk, walk with pride, don't show the hurt inside, because the pain sill soon be gone. When you pray, pray for strength. You have it all inside you, but it just hasn't been discovered yet." She thought of David. He was trembling with fear yet had the strength to pick up that stone and kill the giant while he pointed at him and laughed. Everything had been against him. No one thought he'd live, not a single person! That is except God. She shivered.

Gwyn had been six or so when she had met her first friend. She had been walking around the church looking for a seat. She was there alone, since her entire family was sick and there was no one that wanted her to sit with them. For she may carry germs too. She was so worried, what could she do? Not like she could sit in the aisle. Then she heard the sweetest voice in the world. It was as if an angel had spoken to her. The words she heard was, "You can sit with us." She had remembered looking at the people, who sat in the very back. The back was where the poorer sat. Their faces weren't as clean as hers. Their cloths were somewhat raged and had patches on them and showed evidence of being well worn. Yet they shown as if heaven's grace surrounded them. All their imperfections were sightless to Gwyn. All she cared about was that she had someone to sit with. It was then that she realized that the entire congregation had fallen silent. She sat down next to them. Her wavy brown hair clashed with their dirty blond hair and tan-ish face. Her light yellow dress with her white sweater looked missed placed among a garden. She was a beautiful, delicate rose, and they were dandelions. That didn't matter to Gwyn. The congregation stared at them in silence until the Father coughed for attention. He gave a small smile then nodded at Gwyn. "Who here refused this child a seat? Among who found her unworthy to praise the lord with ye? What would God declare? Did Jesus turn away the children? What I am about to preach this day, you will never remember. What you have just seen you'll never forget," he said. Gwyn had smile at the family, which she had now realized were Saxons. She had an uneasy feeling, but gave them another smile anyway. There were three children. A little baby, the gender she could not tell. A little girl about three or four and a boy about her age. She smiled at him. He had been the one to offer her the seat. He sat right next to her and he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "My name is Charlie, you look like you could use a friend. What's your name?" he asked kindly. His voice was like a thousand singing angels. Never before had Gwyn felt so loved by someone that was not a family member. "My name is Gwyn," she answered. He smiled. The service went on and Gwyn didn't hear a word. The whole time her ears rang those few precious words, "You can sit with us."

Gwyn shook with fear. How long had she been on the ground? How close were the Saxons? She pushed her self of the ground with shaky hands. She took one step then a next. She then allowed her self to run. The rain slashed at her face. It came down as if they were stone. Gwyn's skirt was now so wet, that her legs grew numb. The pathway to her house was almost in sight. Her limbs felt weak and the road seemed like an endless streak of mud. She forced herself to yell. Thoughts of her father flashed in her mind like the lightning across the heavens. No drought, her mother or someone was wondering where she was. "Help!" she shouted. She ran some more. The house was now in view. "Ma, ma Saxons! Saxons are coming!" she shouted as she ran to her door to see her mother rushing to her. Her mother's brown hair was wet when she reached Gwyn. "Gwyneth, what are you shouting about? Where are your sisters?" she asked shaking Gwyn. Gwyn's head spun. "Saxon warriors, are coming," she said feeling warmth radiate from her mother's arms. Awen, her mother, held her and was silent for a second. "Gwyn, get the children and hide behind the tapestry," she said. Gwyn sat there for a second doing nothing but soaking up her mother's love. "Go!" she yelled desperation was in her voice. Gwyn stood wobbly and ran cockeyed to the door. With shaky hands she opened the door. The warmth of the house hit her like a wall. Gwyn took a deep breath readying her voice to call her brothers and sisters. "Ginny, Gana, Ron, Arthur, Gypsy, Gytha!" Gwyn shouted, "Come on! We need to go to the tapestry!" The children came out from the kitchen looking confused. Gwyn ushered them to the tapestry. The tapestry was mainly a rusty red color with a strange symbol on it. In a dull golden color was a sideways "R" and over top of it was an "I". Gwyn moved the tapestry revealing a door. She opened the door which lead down to a steep pair of stairs and into a dirt floored room. "Go down there, I'll be right there," Gwyn said. Before Ginny could go down she kept her there for a second. "Ginny, you're in charge until I get back. Keep them quiet and calm." Ginny nodded and went down into the dark room. Gwyn was going to go and gather only the important things that she didn't want the Saxons looting. That is if they even came in the house. In her mind she made a list of things she absolutely needed. The family's Bible for one, Ma's wooden cross that her father had carved fro her as a little girl. Gwyn's grandfather had died the last year. Then there was the girl's diaries. Why anyone may loot them was beyond her, but still. Then there were the stuffed animals Ma had made the boys. And the quilt that had been in the family for generations. Gwyn quickly gathered them and went down with her other siblings. She handed the boys their stuffed animal. Ron and Arthur sat in her lap and held their toys close. All they could do was wait.

Marana's eyes were blank, her world was one of complete darkness. Marana had been blinded at birth and had been thrown to the streets by her parents when she was about six. Marana couldn't blame them they hardly had any money for food or taxes for that matter. It was the only way that she may have a better life. Perhaps someone would come along and take her in. This was not so.

Now she was sixteen or seventeen she wasn't so sure which, almost a woman, about two more years was left unit then. She made money the only way she knew how to she used her body. Which may be dishonorable, but if it was the only way to survive anyone would do it. The hypocrites who came to her for service would downcast her and call her trash. They would not let her enter the church the priest would call her dirty. Though Marana could not see how this was so. What had she done wrong? Was surviving such a bad thing? Marana wasn't so sure if there was even a God. If he would not let her in the church then there was something wrong with him. So she didn't believe in him. Though she told herself that there was no God she'd sit in the alleyway every Sunday straining to listen to the sermon, but could hear nothing. Every day she'd pray for a sign, an angel anything to help her but all she got was what she heard at the sermons, silence.

Camelot was not the perfect city people thought it was for this is where Marana lived. All her life she'd try and get out of the dishonorable hole she had dug herself, but even if she was to do so no one would forget her wrong doings. Yet she knew for a fact that is what God's book told them to do. She had heard people talk of it. Marana had no dough that what they said was true, for was the tong not the fastest horse? Now she sat in the alleyway with nothing but silence around her. Silence, she had grown use to it.

Gwyn hid with her brothers and sisters when she realized, _where is mother? _She was about to go up the stairs to find out, but then she heard voices and foot steps over her head. She held her breath and froze. She didn't want to move incase the squeaking of a step would alert them. She looked at her brothers and sisters giving them a signal to be quiet. She could hear their mumbled voices.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked one. Another answered, but the words were incomprehensible though from the sound of them they were words of affirmation. _What are they talking about?_ She thought. Then she heard a rustling of cloths, they must be going through mother and father's clothing drawers. Gwyn held her breath. She felt four tiny hands hold on to her skirts. She looked down to see Arthur and Ron. She knelt down and held them close. "Gwyneth, dad men, bad men," said Ron quietly. Gwyn nodded and held them tighter. She felt more bodies gather around her holding her close. Then the Saxons began to speak once more. "So where'd ya put the woman?" one asked roughly. Gwyn held her breath. What had they done to mother? What would they do to their house? The other chuckled an almost inhuman laugh. "I let Rajiv have her, who knows what he's done to her," he answered. It was all Gwyn could do to stay upright. She started to tremble. Ron looked up at Gwyn. "Why are you shaking?" he asked. Gwyn smiled.

"Be quiet, Ron, do you want the bad men to hear us?" she asked. "Pretend this is hide and go seek." Ron immediately was quiet. Ginny started trembling as well. Ginny's cheek was on her shoulder and it was wet from silent weeping. Gwyn would not allow herself to cry, it would show weakness. That was something the younger children did not need to see. Gwyn held her brothers tighter than ever. _Oh heavenly father save us! Protect us with your strong hand! Grant me strength grant me courage, oh Lord!_ Her prayer was pleading. Indeed the lord would answer them. Surely he would keep the city safe from harm. God would surely save the innocent people of this merry city. They had not done the crimes as these offal men have committed.

Several thousand heartbeats went by as well as prayers. When finally Gwyn heard the disappointed voices of the Saxons as they left. Gwyn stood there for several moments making sure they were all gone. Then with stiff legs she moved the rest of the way up the stairs and cracked open the door. The fire no longer blazed in the hearth but now there were smoldering coals in there and Gwyn was hit with a wall of cool air. _How long have I been in the cellar?_ She wondered. She could see no one which brought both relief and fear. If there was no one that also meant there was no Mother, either. She heard the cellar door open and she spun around only to see her siblings. "Is the bad men gone?" Ron asked holding his stuffed animal close. Gwyn choked down her tears. "Yes they are gone. Those offal Sons of Satin are gone!" she shouted not meaning to curse in front of the younger children. Everyone was silent. "Ginny, stay with the children if anyone comes to the door don't let them in and if they try to force entry get the kids in the cellar and use father's bow," Gwyn said as she grabbed her boots and cloak. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked. Gwyn slipped on her mud stained boots and her sky-blue cloak. "To ensure that Ariadne and Anya are alright," Gwyn replied and set out on the road. The road had thousands of hoof prints where the soldiers had rode. Gwyn's feet banged hard against the mud stricken road. The rain fell, much gentler. Gwyn wept while she could, there was no way she'd allow her sisters and brothers-in-law to see her cry like a punished child. She was an adult was she not? Gwyn repeated this over and over to herself hoping that her chanting of her mind would coax the part of her that wanted to grab her bow and quiver filled with arrows and chase after the Saxons who had her mother and had dared try to hurt her family! Her feet moved even faster she wanted to just kill everyone of the Saxons and more of them. _Even Charlie?_ Her mind asked her. Gwyn stopped in her tracks. _Charlie? Of course not Charlie!_ Her mind replied. _But you said all the Saxons. Did you mean it or were you judging the Saxons by their army?_ Asked her other part. _I was not doing so! I was simply…God help me with my restless mind! Please teach me to have patients and give me the will to forgive. Later, I just want to be mad. God, let me be mad! _Gwyn had not realized she was outside her sister's houses. There looked to be no one home Gwyn walked to the door and knocked. "Ariadne, Anya, 'tis me Gwyneth. Let me in!" she wailed. Gwyn heard a shuffling on the inside of the house and then the door opened a crack then the rest of the way. Gruff hands pulled her in. Evens held a hand against her mouth. Gwyn immediately went to scream but no sound came out. "Gwyneth, be quiet! Your sisters and father are in the stables. The Saxons have come trough here and may come back," he said and took his hand off her mouth. Gwyn stood there for a moment then found the words to speak. "My father is here?" she asked with excitement. Evens nodded dejectedly. Evens gave her a rough shove towards the door. "Go and make sure to announce your presents before you open the door," Evens warned. Gwyn nodded and stepped out into the rain. It smacked her face and she ran to the stables. "Who goes there?" came Anya's harsh voice. Gwyn wiped the rain away from her face.

"'Tis your younger sister, Gwyneth of Moonshallow!" she shouted. The door opened and Gwyn was hustled inside. Someone threw a blanket over Gwyn's shivering shoulders. Gwyn held it close. "I just came to see that all was well here," Gwyn said trying to hold back her tears as her father came and held her close. Gwyn could no longer hold them back she started to weep. He held her back and looked her over. "Where are your brothers and sisters? Where is your ma, are they well?" Father asked. Gwyn just started to weep once more. Her tears fell like the pounding rain outside the walls and roof. "They, they toooook maaa! Ma wouldn't let them in the house and saved us! I'm soo sorry pa!" she wailed in a shaky voice. Her father stood there for a moment then a look of blankness took his features. "Damn them! Damn them! Curse your fearlessness, Awen! Damn it!" he shouted kicking over a bucket. He then fell to his knees half sobbing half blaring like an enraged animal. He sat there his form shaking for a moment. That sight was nerve wrecking and made the whole world seem to be crashing around herself. Her father who had seemed so strong, now looked so weak. Gwyn just stood there feeling something related closely to pity. Though, why she felt it Gwyn did not know. Then he stopped shaking and stood pulling his sword. "I will kill them! Every last one of them! Gwyn, Ariadne, Anya get Evens and George and go and defend the house if you must. Let no one pass. If I am not back by morning look for me on the path to Camelot. No doubt they think I'll be still on the road," he said whistling for his steed. His amber horse came trotting from a stall. He mounted and rode out pushing the stable doors as he went out into the pouring rain. Gwyn rushed to the open door and waved him goodbye. The whole of her prayers with him. Her brown hair whirled wildly in the wind the rain could no longer do any further damage to her soaking body. A streak of lightning flew across the sky and shed a shadow upon her face. "Come Gwyn, we must set off," said Ariadne. Gwyn nodded and all five of them descended into the night with their soaking cloaks wrapped around them.

William stood in the rain his wavy brown hair plastered to his face from the rain. How dare they even come within five feet of his home? How dare they take his wife and threaten his children? His sword would leave none alive nor would it let his family ever by harmed again! _Hypocrite. _Said a voice in his head. _You preach to your children on how to not take revenge? To turn the other cheek? Why would you rob a child of a father? A wife of her husband?_ Will stopped. He was doing nothing wrong was he? Damn his continuance. Damn everything! _God why are you testing me? Why are you torturing me? Why do you test me? _As if God was answering his question there came a voice he knew his ears did not hear. _"I am not testing you. Nor am I punishing you either." _William looked around. _Then what are you doing? _There was no answer.

Marana sat under an out stretched roof, for it was raining. She pulled her scant cloths around her to protect her from the cold. Alas this was not enough. In the ally way behind the church was rather closed in and clean. Or at least, that's how it felt to Marana's senses. It smelled cleaner and felt cleaner. She like to sit there and wonder. To think about things like what it would be like to see or what it would be like to have a family. She heard a creaking of the church's back door being opened. Marana tried to hide desperately when she heard her name called. "Marana? Is that you sister?" asked the unforgettable voice. Marana stopped. She turned around her blank white eyes turned in the voice's direction. "Yes, brother, it is I. Garen, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked. She could feel her brother's warm hands hold her cold ones steady. "I am in apprenticeship to Father Luke. What on Earth are you doing here?" he asked. Marana didn't relies it but found that she was crying. Her hands trembled from both lack of warmth and shame. "I… I…" she could not finish. Suddenly the air around her brother turned from loving worry and surprise to pity and disgrace. He let go of her hands and left her in the cold. "Brother!" she cried out clutching her chest. However once again all Marana got was silence. The door creaked open once more and a piece of ratted, wholly, and moldy smelling cloth was thrown at her. Marana wrapped it around her shoulders feeling some how colder than ever. Not even her brother could turn the other cheek.

William stood in the shadows of the Saxon camp. His sword lightly shown in the dim light of the stars and moon. He would wait for them to be asleep. He had experienced that they would not leave many guards while they slept and when they did they were usually Neanderthals. They would get drunk with snuck in beer and would soon sleep around midnight. It was about the tenth hour of the afternoon. He would kill all of them. He would find his wife. _Awen, please, please, don't give up. I'm coming for you! God if anything has happened to you I swear I will…_ He didn't have time to finish that thought. There was a sword at his neck. "What's this? A traitor falling for a trap. Now not only are you a traitor but you are also a fool as well," said an icy voice. Will froze his fear rose. For a split second he wondered if he'd ever see Awen again. The man called over some more people. Will could only see their boots. "Now Will, you can come quietly…or we can take you by force," said the icy voice.

"I will never capitulate to the likes of you, Lucifer, a fat oaf that looks strangely like a pig," Will said smiling. He felt the cold metal press harder against him.

"Now lets not call people names, Will. Especially since we have some thing you want," Lucifer said. Will suddenly heard a woman scream. _Awen! _No!

"Let her go you bastard!" Will shouted struggling against the hands that held had grabbed him during the time of his capture.

"Now come with us, "Lucifer said sounding like a snake. Will sighed thinking for a long time. His pride didn't want to but his love for his wife was too strong. "Fine, "Will said allowing himself to be bounded and gagged. Lucifer smiled evilly.

"Bring out the lovely lady!" he said wickedly. The screaming stopped and two men emerged with Awen her skirts a skew and her blouse torn. "Execute her she is of no more value to us," Lucifer said. William started but he was bond. "No!" he cried muffled and it ended up sounding like numb. The axe was held over Awen's chest and came down. It was all over Will's eyes filled with tears. His wife's bloody lifeless body was tossed to the side. _Damn them to the depths of hell! The bastards! Damn them! Awen! Not Awen! _


End file.
